


Jealousy Thy Name Is Keith

by TilDeathDoWeLove25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, Bonding, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Knotting, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mating, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDeathDoWeLove25/pseuds/TilDeathDoWeLove25
Summary: Keith narrowed his eyes as he watched a large alpha lean close to Lance, saying something that caused the omega to bring a hand to his mouth and laugh as though it were the most dirty thing he’d ever heard.Now that? That, was where Keith drew the line. He slammed the empty glass that had once contained alcohol, down onto the bar lined in purple neon lights, and made his way over to the omega, his friend, Lance. Keith draped an arm over the omega’s shoulders, smirking slightly.





	Jealousy Thy Name Is Keith

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a request for my Top-Keith blog on Tumblr. I couldn't resist posting it on my AO3 account as well. Anyway. Enjoy!

Sitting there in the night club was the last thing that Keith thought he would be doing on a Friday night. Yet, there he was, watching Shiro and Matt get wasted and a bit too close to the other patrons. He had a glass enclosed in his fist filled with Crown Royal and Coke. He took a sip as he turned so his back was to the bar and spotted Lance mingling with a group of alphas. A low growl emanated from the young alpha’s throat as he finished off his drink, gaze trained on the extra flirty omega, who was clearly flirting mercilessly with a large group of female and male alphas. He watched the way the omega danced with the group, swaying his hips and running his hands down his body. Keith narrowed his eyes as he watched a large alpha lean close to Lance, saying something that caused the omega to bring a hand to his mouth and laugh as though it were the most dirty thing he’d ever heard.

Now that?  _That_ , was where Keith drew the line. He slammed the empty glass that had once contained alcohol, down onto the bar lined in purple neon lights, and made his way over to the omega, his friend, Lance. Keith draped an arm over the omega’s shoulders, smirking slightly.

——–

Lance hadn’t been surprised when Matt and Shiro had suggested they all go to the  club instead of staying at the bowling alley. Hunk and his date went home since they both had to work in the morning, and, although Pidge wanted to come, she was too young and wound up staying at home. However, Lance would have ended up going to the club alone, anyway. It was something he enjoyed doing, he loved to flirt and mess around, but never took it any further than just that. Of course, there was a method to his madness, and the reason he had been flirting and dancing with a group of rather large alphas. He had his sights set on the unattainable alpha known as Keith. He wasn’t sure when his desires started to surface, but they had.

Lance couldn’t stop thinking about the alpha when they were apart and Keith was off on missions with the task force. However, when they were close, he felt like he was on top of the freaking world! Only one problem, because of the fear of rejection, Lance had never tried to confess to the alpha. He was terrified of rejection, plain and simple. If the alpha didn’t feel the same, he truly was unsure of what he’d do next. So, as a last resort, he turned to trying to make the alpha jealous. He started flirting with other people when Keith was around, to see if he even cared at all. So far, it hadn’t been working. Yet, that didn’t stop him from trying. He refused to give up. He’d actually been having a nice time flirting with the large group, when he felt an arm drape over his shoulders. He turned to see Keith, his heart flipping immediately when he saw that smirk on his- _the_ alpha’s face. That was definitely new, and the tone he used when he spoke sent a pleasant little shudder right up the omega’s spine. 

“You should dance with me~” Keith practically purred out, to which he earned a glare from the much larger alpha who had clearly been interested in Lance, “back off, shrimp, I saw him first.” the alpha growled, to which Keith raised his eyebrow with a soft chuckle, “well, unfortunately for you… I’ve known him  _much_ longer…” He replied as he started to drag the omega further onto the dance floor. It was obvious that his scent was laced with something that gave off the vibe that the alpha was quite agitated. However, he didn’t care because he was able to pull Lance away from the group of alphas. They had a scent about them that said they would have most likely used the paladin and discarded him afterword. It made Keith quite pissed off that he  _almost_  let it happen!

Lance kept quiet as the two alphas briefly fought over him and shot the group an apologetic look as Keith dragged him away. Flustered and slightly annoyed, he eventually pulled free of Keith’s grasp and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, “what the hell is your problem, Mullet?” He shifted from one foot to the other, “I wasn’t in trouble or anything, I knew what I was doing.”

Keith gave a warning growl, looking over the omega. The scent that the others carried was one of intent, and the intent was not something that the young alpha liked at all. And, it was shared by all four of the alphas. “You need to pay more attention to the scents of certain alphas, Lance. If you went home with that guy-” Keith gave another protective growl, “you probably wouldn’t have survived through the night.”

Lance picked up on the anger in Keith’s scent, despite being surrounded by all kinds of different scents, and was a little thankful that the alpha had been looking out for him, yet, was also quite irritated that Keith didn’t seem to trust him to take care of himself. “I  _was_  paying attention… I knew perfectly well what they had in mind.” He shot back, only slightly threatened by the growl that came from Keith’s throat. “I wasn’t  _planning_  on going home with any of them. I’m not as stupid as you think I am, Keith. I can handle myself just fine…” he huffed, “the concern is appreciated, but I was seriously just messing around. You don’t  _have_  to protect me.” If Keith had been his mate, it would have been a different story, but he wasn’t, and right now Lance was too annoyed to think about it.

Keith narrowed his eyes a bit, crossing his arms with a small huff, “you’re right. I don’t  _have_  to protect you. You can take care of yourself… but I  _want_  to protect you. It’s basic alpha instinct!” He shook his head with a groan. A bit mad that he’d nearly used his alpha voice on him, “I’m sorry… I’m not trying to make you feel like you  _can’t_  take care of yourself… I just… you’re an omega-” he realized by the look that Lance was giving him, that he was most likely saying the wrong thing and shook his head, “Its… nevermind. Its… complicated, okay?”

Lance felt his heart flutter a bit, despite his frustration, when the alpha said he wanted to protect him. Basic alpha instinct or not, the sentiment still made him wonder if there was more behind this or not. He wanted to believe it was more than just his friend looking out for him but he knew better. Once Keith finished, he uncrossed his arms and let out a small sigh. “I have plenty of time if you wanna explain all the complicated intricacies of whatever is going on but fine, I’ll drop it for now,” he said with a light shrug. In an attempt to perk himself up, he quickly moved on. “So do you actually want to dance or was that just an excuse to get me away from the other alphas?”

Keith’s eyes widened for a moment and he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I uh… actually don’t know the first thing about dancing.” He admitted, “n-not that I don’t want to dance with you… I do… I just don’t know how.”

Lance smiled and shook his head a bit. “Keith, it’s not like you have to perform a whole routine or anything,” he teased. “You just move. C'mon.” He grabbed the alpha by the wrist and led him into the center of the dancing crowd because he figured the best way to get Keith to learn was to throw him into the deep end. Besides, nobody else was paying attention to them here so the alpha hopefully wouldn’t be self-conscious. “Copy me if you have to, or glance around and see what other people are doing!” he said over the loud, thumping music. “Just stop thinking and move!” Lance did exactly that, starting to sway his hips and move however he pleased, staying relatively close to Keith but not dancing against him. Keith laughed softly and watched Lance for a moment, before attempted to dance, making himself feel like a total dweeb. “I look ridiculous,” he pointed out and his face turned a bit red, “Lance… I look ridiculous.” he watched the other again and smiled, “and how the hell are you so good at that??”

Lance smiled when he saw the alpha start dancing, and yeah he kinda looked like a dweeb but he’d seen far worse from people who got  _too_  drunk at clubs or parties. “You look fine, Keith, stop worrying about how you think you look,” he chuckled. “And stop  _thinking_. You get caught up in your head too much.” He had seen the alpha zone out or overthink something way too many times, Keith really needed to loosen up. A part of him was tempted to get closer to him and help with that but he still didn’t think Keith into him like that. “As for how I’m so good at this, all I can say is I’ve had years and years of practice,” he answered, winking at the alpha before he could stop himself.

Keith’s eyes widened and he chuckled, “then… why don’t you help me out here~?” He kind of purred out with a smirk, “If you’re so  _good_  at it and all…” the alpha looked at him with a very intense gaze, full of an unknown emotion, though his scent had turned playful rather than hostile.

Lance looked a little taken aback but he’d had a few drinks and his better judgement was a bit suppressed, so he smirked right back and moved in closer to the alpha. The look Keith was giving him made his whole body feel a bit hot but he liked it, and he was pretty sure he’d like where this went. “I’d be more than happy to help you, maybe some of my expertise will rub off on you,” he hummed. “It’s easier for you to get a feel for it if you can feel someone else doing it, so here.” He grabbed Keith’s hands and put them on his hips before he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, bringing the two of them pretty damn close. “Now just try to move with me, okay?” he asked before starting to dance again.

Keith followed Lance’s movements, actually quite precise and with the beat of the loud music playing. He was actually starting to get the hang of it. He laughed softly, “not bad, Lancey~” he said with a smirk and slowly moved his hands to the middle of the omega’s back,pulling him closer to him. Lance couldn’t help but feel victorious as he noticed Keith getting better already, and he was actually glad that the alpha had dragged him off now. He might not have gotten this chance otherwise, so he was gonna make the most of it. A little jolt went up his spine when he heard the alpha call him ‘Lancey’, only getting more flustered when Keith smirked and pulled him closer. Okay, so maybe he’d been wrong about Keith being into him, or maybe Keith was just too drunk. Whatever the case, he was going to risk taking things a step further. “Not so bad yourself, pretty boy,” he purred. “Let’s see if you can keep up with this though.” Lance smirked and started purposefully rolling his hips against the alpha’s and grinding on him, biting his lip and hoping he didn’t cross a line.

Keith’s breath hitched slightly at the feeling of the omega grinding on him, he bit his lip and returned the gesture, moving his hands to lightly grasp the other’s behind with a smirk, and a devious glint in his eyes. the alpha’s scent became laced with adrenaline as well as something akin to want. He kept it subtle as not to send Lance running for the hills. He made a slight chuffing noise from the back of his throat and leaned a bit closer, his breath hot on the left scent gland just at the juncture of the omega’s neck and shoulder, “like that…?” he spoke softly beside Lance’s ear.

Lance looked smug when he heard Keith’s breath catch in his throat but that didn’t last long once the alpha rolled his hips in kind and grabbed the omega’s ass, making his heart start racing. Holy shit, this was actually happening. He never thought he would ever get to touch or be touched by the alpha like this and he was loving every second of it. His own scent became sweet and laced with the same kind of want that he was picking up from Keith, riling him up even more. When Keith leaned in even closer, he felt his heart leap in his chest and he nearly melted when he felt the alpha’s hot breath so close to his scent gland. Ever fiber of his being wanted to beg the alpha to claim him then and there but Lance still had enough self-control to keep that at bay. “J-Just like that…” he replied quietly, his face flushed red and his whole body feeling warm.

A low chuckle came from the alpha’s throat and he slowly pulled away, keeping close enough that his face was near Lance’s. His violet-indigo eyes stared intensely into the omega’s deep blue eyes that were immensely accentuated with the blue neon lights that were all over the walls of the club. Keith gave another small smirk as the music changed to something a bit more risque. He pulled Lance so close that their chests were touching and he could feel the omega’s breath light on his lips. His eyes darted down to look at Lance’s lips, just a glance, and then back to his eyes.

Hearing that chuckle so close to his ear and just having Keith so close in general was making him slowly lose it and when their eyes met, the intense look the alpha gave him immediately filled him with want. Lance had spent so long pining after Keith and all the flirting to get on his nerves seemed to have finally paid off, so no matter how tonight ended, he could still take a bit of pride in that. He perked up a little when he noticed the song change and he knew he was doomed from the moment he saw the alpha smirk. As their chests pressed together, he held Keith even tighter and definitely noticed the glance to his lips thanks to how close they were. Lance bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before just throwing caution to the wind. You only live once, right? He closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips to Keith’s in a heated kiss, continuing to grind against the other boy as well.

Keith brought one of his hands to the back of Lance’s neck, a small grunt leaving his lips as he returned the kiss just as heatedly, laced with all the pent up emotion that the alpha had hidden away. He grazed his fingers over Lance’s neck softly as he ran his tongue slowly over his lower lip. He rolled his hips into Lance’s as well, ignoring the scent of angry alpha that floated into his nostrils.

Lance shivered lightly when Keith’s hand rested on his neck but the touch was very much welcome, as was the rolling of the alpha’s hips against his own again. He couldn’t help but moan quietly into the kiss, he could feel how long Keith had been waiting for this because he felt the same way and finally kissing him felt like heaven. Eagerly, he parted his lips when he felt Keith’s tongue drag over his bottom lip, slipping his own tongue out to meet it and deepen the kiss. His hands tangled themselves in Keith’s hair as they continued to kiss and grind on each other and he was so lost in just feeling Keith that he didn’t even pick up on the angry alpha’s scent, just Keith’s alone.

Keith let out a satisfied groan into the omega’s mouth and lightly trailed his fingertips of his other hand, up the other’s spine, to rest between his shoulder blades. Keith’s scent became a bit stronger as he brushed the inside of his wrist over Lance’s neck. He became lost in that moment right there. So very lost in the omega and the sweet scent he was producing. He had to break the kiss so he could catch his breath, and just kept their foreheads pressed together. He chuckled softly, almost in disbelief that he actually had the chance to kiss Lance like that. Every little touch and every noise that came from Keith was slowly driving him mad, but in the best possible way he could imagine. Lance almost forgot where they were for a short while, he was just so wrapped up in  _Keith_ that he forgot anyone else was there, but eventually they had to pull away to breath and he was brought back to reality for now. He couldn’t help smiling like a total dork as they rested their foreheads together for the moment, panting slightly but mostly just smiling and wondering if someone had drugged him because this just couldn’t be real. He felt fine though, so it had to be. After a moment, he found his voice again and snickered quietly. “So I’m guessing this is why you dragged me away from those other alphas, huh? You wanted me all to yourself?” he teased. “Now I kinda wonder what you would have done if you saw me dancing with one of them like this.”

Keith rolled his eyes at that comment and gave a small laugh through his nose, “you really wouldn’t have wanted to see that.” he said and then his amusement faded as he realized the angry scent was a lot stronger now. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over his shoulder to see the much larger alpha standing very near with his fists clenched and to his sides. Keith just scoffed, “I thought you would have taken the hint…” He said, turning fully to face the other, which was polite alpha etiquette.

“You, outside now. We’re going to settle this dispute like true alphas should.” the other spoke.

“No… I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I think it’s clear that I’ve already won. No need to be primitive about it… now if you’ll excuse me…” he turned and looked at Lance, “we should go…”

Lance didn’t comment but seeing Keith get possessive over him now might be hot, although an actual fight would probably land him in trouble. Speaking of which, he looked up when Keith did and noticed the alpha from before standing behind Keith, looking incredibly pissed off and making Lance instinctively want to cower. He stuck close to Keith when he turned around, hiding behind him a little while the other alpha demanded to fight him like  _'true alphas’_. The fuck did that even mean? He was regretting his decision to flirt with all those alphas now, he had the feeling this wasn’t going to end too well but he tried to stay hopeful. When Keith mentioned leaving, he quickly nodded and grabbed the alpha by the arm, starting to lead him off the dance floor and refusing to look at the larger alpha.

“No,no,no,no,no… just  _where_  do you think  _you’re_  going?” the larger alpha spoke again, grabbing Keith by his arm. He spun him to face him, “We’re going to fight it out, to see just  _who_  is the bigger alpha.”

Keith let out a sigh, “you know… I didn’t exactly plan on getting into a bar fight, so… I’m gonna decline, again. As for who is the bigger alpha, I’m gonna say that’s me… because I’m being the bigger person and walking away instead of fighting. That… and I’m a bit too intoxicated right now.” He yanked his arm out of the other alpha’s grasp and started to usher Lance toward the door. Thankfully, the two large alpha bouncers moved behind them to hold back the incredibly drunk older alpha.

Keith huffed a breath, “jeez…” he muttered, “some guys just don’t know when to quit.”

Lance growled a bit when he felt the other alpha grab Keith’s other arm and refused to let go of his alpha. It wasn’t as low or intimidating since he was just an omega but he was really not fond of this jackass alpha trying to 'win him back’ and prove who’s supposedly better. Thankfully, Keith tugged free and they were headed for the door again and the bouncers held back the larger alpha, much to his relief. The last thing they needed was for Keith to get into a fight outside the club on an otherwise perfect night. “Seriously, it’s fucking pathetic,” he huffed, internally hoping that the drunk alpha heard. “He saw us and I think it should have been pretty obvious who I chose.” Trying to lighten the mood, he took Keith’s hand with a smile and laced their fingers together as they stepped out of the club.

Keith relaxed once they were out in the cool night air. “yeah. You’d think it would have been obvious.” He laughed softly and squeezed Lance’s hand reassuringly, more for himself than anything. “I’m sure Matt doesn’t want to leave yet… at least the apartment complex that housed them all, wasn’t far away. Maybe a couple city blocks at most. Keith saw a coffee shop open across the street, "wanna get a cup of coffee with me?” he asked with a soft smile, “you know… somewhere that drunk assholes aren’t trying to steal you from me?”

Lance smiled after the little squeeze to his hand, noticing that the heated mood had somewhat changed but he still had Keith so he was perfectly fine with it. Besides, he was sure things would heat back up once they got back to their building. He followed the alpha’s gaze to the nearby coffee shop and chuckled softly when Keith spoke up again. “Sure, we can get coffee and wait until Matt is ready to go,” he chirped. “We’re both some level of drunk so I don’t think walking home is the best idea. In the meantime though, an asshole-free zone sounds great.” He snickered a bit before starting to lead the alpha towards the little cafe. “Besides, I could use the caffeine. Don’t wanna pass out before I get the chance to really have you all to myself~”

Keith was nodding as Lance was talking. Waiting for Matt to get done, was a great idea. Keith tilted his head at the snicker as they walked, sputtering slightly at the other’s comment. the alpha blushed slightly, but, he couldn’t help but agree. Caffeine was definitely the best option right now. “Espressos, it is then.~” he replied with a small wink, his face still quite red.

Lance looked smug when he heard Keith spluttering and saw him blushing, he couldn’t wait to get back to the building and have some fun. Never mind if he had a little hangover tomorrow or anything like that, it would be worth it after tonight. It was his turn to blush when the alpha mentioned getting espressos and that tiny wink nearly had him swooning. “Sounds like someone wants to go all night,” he teased, gently bumping Keith with his hip before they walked into the shop. Keith gave a soft chuckle as they walked into the shop and walked to the counter, “just get whatever you want. I’ll pay.” He looked up at the menu and thought over what he wanted, he eventually settled on a double shot espresso, and a caramel iced coffee. That would sober him up and wake him up all in one.

Lance looked like he wanted to argue about letting Keith pay but he knew the alpha well and knew he wouldn’t budge, so he didn’t try to argue but he made a mental note to pay next time they went out. The thought of them doing things like this more often made his heart flutter in his chest and he had the sappiest smile on his face as he looked over the menu. He went with a double shot espresso as well but decided on a vanilla iced coffee instead of caramel, he was just in more of a vanilla mood. Out of habit, he went to reach for his wallet before remembering that Keith would pay, which made him grumble a bit but he still didn’t protest. Keith glanced at him as he had reached for his wallet and rolled his eyes playfully as he handed the barista his card. She took it and ran it, then handed it to him along with a receipt to sign. He signed it, and then pulled Lance to a table near one of the windows. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Matt to let him know where they were. Keith pulled a chair out for Lance and then took the one across from him with a relaxed sigh. “I like how most of the workers here are betas…” he said after a moment.

Lance lightly elbowed Keith when he saw the eye roll but he still smiled, there was pretty much nothing that could wipe the smile off his face right now. He’d just figured out that the alpha he had been thinking about for so long wants him too, and pretty badly too, considering how they had been dancing with each other. Once Keith paid, he followed him over to the table and murmured a soft 'thank you’ when the alpha pulled out a chair for him, taking his seat and smiling at the boy across from him. “Yeah it’s kinda nice,” he chuckled. “And it means you have less competition, although I don’t think anyone here would try and pull something like that drunk bastard did. You don’t have to worry about anyone taking me from you.”

Keith smiled, “I’m not worried about it. I just don’t feel like I have to fight for someone who has quite literally already chosen me… but if I had to, I would, you know… just to keep you safe. It’s more than just alpha instinct… I really care about you.” Keith said, crossing his arms and resting his elbows on the table, “I hope the feeling is mutual and I’m not just making a total ass out of myself.”

Lance smiled sweetly as he listened to the alpha, resting his head in his hands and feeling like the luckiest guy alive. Somehow, he had gotten this caring alpha to fall for him and while he wasn’t quite sure what he did to deserve Keith, he wasn’t going to question it. “Trust me, Keith, the feeling is  _very_  mutual,” he snickered. “I really care about you too, and that’s not the alcohol talking. Ask Pidge or Hunk, they’ve had to deal with me gushing over you for months. The only reason I ever flirted with other people while you were around, including those other alphas, was to make you jealous.”

Keith gave a soft huff, “well, had I not felt the way I do… it probably wouldn’t have worked.” Keith said with a slight shrug. “But, it did work… and I kind of snapped. Maybe I used dancing as an excuse to get you away from them, but, the end result was definitely worth it. Don’t you think?” He grinned. 

Lance looked a bit sheepish for a moment, he knew he’d been taking a shot in the dark with trying to make Keith jealous but he had been out of ideas by that point and was willing to try anything. It was kind of a miracle that it worked like it did. “Are you kidding? This is totally worth it,” he replied. “I’m actually glad you finally snapped, otherwise we might not be here. I’m glad you used dancing as your excuse too, because…that was pretty fun, I gotta admit.” It was more than just fun but they were in public so he toned it down.

Keith gave a small laugh at that, “it was fun, its a bit upsetting that you were trying to make me jealous, but worth it. I’m not mad at you for it, because its pretty hard to be.” he rolled his eyes at himself, “I’m a sucker for you, what can I say?” The Barista brought their drinks over and Keith thanked her. “I think that all in all, it was worth it to get out of the apartment, even if my reasoning was because Pidge and Matt threatened to dismantle my bike and sell the parts, if I didn’t.”

“Hey, I didn’t know what else to do,” he admitted with a small shrug. “I was terrified of rejection so confessing was off the table and making you jealous was kind of a last resort.” It was definitely embarrassing now but everything worked out just fine, all’s well that ends well. Lance smiled and felt just a little giddy when Keith admitted to being a sucker for him, though he tried not to act like an excited schoolgirl. He thanked the barista when she set down their drinks and took a sip of his iced coffee while the alpha went on, snickering quietly. “Yeah, that sounds just like them. I’ll have to thank them for forcing you out,” he chuckled. 

Keith laughed at that and then smiled warmly, “I get it… I really do. You probably would have ended giving up on me after a while, especially since I was probably just as afraid of rejection.” He shrugged as he took a sip of his own iced coffee, “So… I’m pretty glad you did what you did. Like, really glad. It worked, and you have me… so that’s a benefit.” He looked at the confirmation text he received from Matt and smiled, “He says he’ll let us know when he’s sober enough to drive us back.” the alpha stretched a bit and popped his neck, “I’m kinda glad I didn’t end up fighting that guy, especially since I really couldn’t see straight.” 

Lance made an uncertain little noise and rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno if I would’ve given up on you, I mean I might have eventually but I was pretty hung up on you. Still am, honestly,” he chuckled. “Glad I wasn’t the only one scared of being turned down, although it seems kinda dumb now.” All that time spent worrying over nothing, but he supposed there was no going back to change it. “And having you is definitely a benefit.” He watched the alpha check his phone and nodded as he took another sip, not so subtly staring as Keith stretched. “Yeah, I’m glad the bouncers got a hold of him. Not to doubt your ability to hold your own but I would rather you come home with me in one piece and not bruised up,” he murmured. 

“And if I would have fought him, I probably would have ended up pretty beaten up. Did you see the size of him?!” He laughed at the thought, “yeah, no thanks…” He didn’t realize how long it had been that they had got to the cafe, but his iced coffee was already two-thirds of the way gone. “Everything happens for a reason right? So I’m just happy we got the hell out of there, when we could.” He finished off his iced coffee and took his espresso. He flinched slightly at the taste and chuckled, “that’s strong… they usually are, but at least the ones I’ve had are at least sweet, just watch out, it’s almost exactly like taking a shot of whisky or something, minus the intoxicating affects.” 

“Yeah no, I don’t think anyone would wanna fight that guy and lord knows I couldn’t have fended him off on my own,” he commented, going quiet for a moment. Wow, that was a chilling thought. If Keith hadn’t pulled him away from the group, that alpha might have gotten the wrong idea and dragged him off. It would’ve been Lance’s own fault for flirting but it was scary to think about nonetheless. He shoved that thought aside for now though and hoped he would forget it by morning. Caffeine wouldn’t get him to black out but he still downed the last half of his iced coffee like he hoped it would, barely heeding Keith’s warning before taking the espresso and wincing almost immediately. “Okay _wow_ you weren’t kidding,” he said, trying not to make a face. “Yeesh…” 

Keith laughed at how Lance had winced and shook his head, “I warned you…” he said, putting his empty plastic cup in the one that his iced coffee was in. “Talk about an instant wake up though…” he felt like he could run a marathon, or write an entire novel. No wonder writers hung out in coffee shops. “I think I’m pretty sober now, maybe we can get away with walking home?” he suggested, “I’ll even give you my jacket if you need it. It may be spring, but it’s still pretty chilly outside.” 

“No kidding, I wouldn’t be surprised if I started just vibrating in place,” Lance snickered. “I feel like the annoying kid that every tired mom has, the one that’s constantly bouncing off the walls.” He was probably that kid when he was younger, and he knew some of his siblings had days like that where they would almost drive his mother to drink. It made holidays fun though. “Mmm…yeah, I think we can get away with walking home. It’s not like it’s  _that_  far,” he replied. “And I probably won’t need it but I’m gonna take your offer because I’ve thought about wearing and possibly stealing your jackets a lot.” 

Keith gave a smile and shook his head, taking his jacket off, just wearing a black muscle shirt under it. He draped it over Lance’s shoulders as he stood up and grabbed his trash. “I get that. I’ll message Matt so he knows we headed back already.” he said and sent a quick text to Matt. “Anyway, I am definitely ready when you are.” He said, stretching his arms up above his head, so he could get his back to pop slightly. Once it finally did, the alpha felt so much better.

Lance practically beamed when the jacket was wrapped around him, breathing in Keith’s scent and feeling content. Definitely an omega thing but he couldn’t help it. He also couldn’t help staring at the alpha for a moment, especially when he stretched and unintentionally showed off the muscles in his arms, which certainly looked strong enough to really pin him d– “Yeah I think I’m ready to go,” he said quickly, derailing his train of thought and choosing to ignore the fact that his face was probably red. Lance grabbed his trash and threw it out before heading for the door.

Keith quickly followed him outside with a soft laugh, “hey, don’t leave me behind. What’s your hurry?” He took Lance’s hand, “its a beautiful night… let’s take our time and enjoy the stars, yeah?” he laced their fingers and smiled, looking ahead as they took the sidewalk along the road leading to their apartment building. They fell into a comfortable silence, just the sound of crickets and cicadas singing along with the soft breeze that was blowing through the tall trees.

“Sorry, got kinda flustered is all,” he apologized once the alpha caught up to him. The cool night air calmed him back down though and feeling Keith’s fingers slip between his own was as exciting as it was comforting. Lance nodded in agreement before they began to walk, enjoying the silence for once instead of constantly talking just for the sake of keeping the quiet at bay. It was relaxing to just let the silence sit there between them for now, and it gave him a rare chance to slow down and really notice everything. And it was all thanks to Keith.

Keith nodded, smiling as they walked. He glanced through the corner of his eye at Lance every now and again and soon, they were getting close to the complex. He hummed to whatever song was stuck in his head, it had to have been one that he heard while at the club or something, because it wasn’t something he would normally listen to on a daily basis. He was just happy. Having Lance’s hand in his was something he didn’t think was possible until that night. He kept thinking that maybe he was dreaming or something.

Lance couldn’t help but smile when Keith started to hum, recognizing little parts of the song from earlier in the night but mostly just focusing on how soft it sounded. He snickered quietly to himself when he asked how they got here and how he got this lucky. That was an easy one to answer: he got tipsy, stopped worrying so much, and pretty much started grinding on the alpha he had feelings for and things just happened to work out, and now they were walking hand in hand. He still couldn’t believe it had happened at all and while it felt dreamlike, it was also staggeringly real and Lance was still kinda processing it. His heart started to beat faster and faster as they neared the complex and he wasn’t quite sure if it was because he knew what was going to happen or if it was due to the caffeine, or both.

Keith stopped at the gate of the complex and entered the code. He waited for the gate to slowly start rolling open before he and Lance walked through. Keith gave a slight huff at how long it took for the stupid gate to open. He could see the building that his apartment was in and his scent changed just a bit to one laced with excitement. On the one hand, he was just happy to be home, yet, on the other hand… he was  _extremely_  happy to be able to be alone with Lance in his apartment.

Lance shifted anxiously on the balls of his feet as the gate slowly rolled open, ultimately deciding his nerves were a mix of the caffeine and anticipation. He was relieved when they finally walked past the gate and he picked up on the excitement in Keith’s scent, certain that the same sentiment was mixing with his own scent. Why wouldn’t he be excited? This was something he’d been thinking about for quite a while. “So…” he said eventually, glancing from the building to the alpha beside him. “Whose apartment are we going to, yours or mine…?”

Keith looked at him, “I think mine is closer…” he said with a small smirk, “unless you want to walk to the other side of the building.” the alpha started to walk toward the closest door to them, careful not to seem too eager. Even though, that was definitely something he was.

“Mmm…I’ll leave it up to you since I don’t mind either way, but I will say that omegas tend to have more comfy beds than alphas do,” he hummed, following Keith for now. “So that’s something to consider.” Being invited into the alpha’s space sounded incredibly appealing but so did bringing the alpha into his own space, and he would have a hard time trying to choose so that was why he left it up to Keith.

Keith nodded and then followed the side walk, that would take them all the way to the other side of the building, where the pool was and where Lance’s apartment was, “can’t argue with that logic…” he said softly as he slipped his hand free and instead, slid his arm around Lance’s waist. The two were  _almost_ the same height, with Lance being maybe two and a half inches taller, so it made it easy to walk side by side, just as they were. He looked over at the pool. He remembered that the landlord had given all tenants a key to the gate and smiled. He looked to the side, and could see Lance’s apartment door.

Lance felt his heart start pounding in his chest as they went around the building, eager to get to his apartment now. He was kinda glad Keith had chosen to go to his place, he’d feel a bit more at ease there and now, after he left, the alpha’s scent would still be left behind on the sheets and pillows. An excited little shudder went through him as Keith’s arm slipped around his waist and he bit his lip as they neared his apartment. He made his way up to the door and fumbled with his keys for a moment before finding the right one and quickly opening the door. “Here we are,” he chirped lightly, stepping in and holding the door open for Keith.

As Keith watched Lance fumbling with his keys he felt his lips tug upward into a soft smile. The door finally opened and Lance was holding it for him. Keith stepped through and walked into the dimly lit living area where a single lamp had been left on. He looked back at Lance “You redecorated a bit since the last time I was here.” he commented as he took in the new arrangement of the furniture. He leaned against the little wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, as he waited for the omega to get the keys from the door.

It took him a moment to pull the keys out of the door but he got it eventually and let the door swing shut behind him as he set his keys on a small table nearby. “Hmm? Oh, yeah I tend to move things around every so often,” he replied with a small shrug. “I start feeling kinda on edge when nothing changes for a while, and it helps clear my head.” Lance couldn’t really explain it but it wasn’t like he could help it either. In any case, it was just nice to be out of the cold. Since he’d thought he was just hitching a ride with Matt to and from the club, he’d worn shorts, and that was his first mistake. His second mistake was wearing a tank top, but the alpha had lent him his jacket so that had at least kept his arms warm.

Keith snickered a bit and then nodded in understanding. “I should probably rearrange my place at some point. I’m hardly ever at home though, so I don’t see any reason to.” He hummed and pushed off the wall, making his way over to the other. “It looks nice, in any case.” he said, gently placing a hand on Lance’s cheek, feeling just how cold his skin was “jeez you get cold fast.” he said and pulled the omega to his chest, warming him up the best he could.

“If you do ever decide to move stuff around, I’d be happy to help,” he offered. “I may not be all that strong but I’ve managed to move all this stuff around on my own.” Lance briefly gestured to his furniture. He was pretty sure he’d only ever asked for help with moving things once, and it was probably when he was sick or something. His heart fluttered a bit again as Keith came closer and he melted into the warm touch to his cheek for a brief moment before the alpha pulled him close. “Yeah, maybe wearing short shorts and a tank top was a bad idea,” he chuckled sheepishly, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. “But now I have you here to keep me warm.”

Keith smiled, “If it’s any consolation… you looked very nice tonight.” He said, placing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “Its hard for me to look away when you show off your long legs…” he admitted with a soft laugh and then rubbed the other’s arms to make sure they stayed warm. “So…” he started, not exactly knowing what to follow it up with as he looked down at the omega with a fond smile.

Lance snickered quietly to himself, he knew perfectly well Keith had thought he looked better than just ‘nice’ back on the dance floor. Knowing that made the cold walk home totally worth it. His face flushed a light red when the alpha commented on his legs but the soft laugh that followed kept him from getting too flustered. “So…I’m guessing you wanna heat things up again, huh?” he asked with a slightly teasing smirk. “We could try reenacting what happened on the dance floor, but I don’t think my apartment could look or sound any less like a club.”

“Or…” Keith started, leaning really close to the omega’s ear, “I could just start by kissing you, and see where we go from there…” he placed a small kiss just under his jaw, near his ear. “what do you say to that, babe~” another soft kiss to his neck. “I’ll do whatever you want me to~”

As soon as the tone of Keith’s voice seemed to drop, Lance’s smirk faded and he was right back to being flustered, his face heating up and his heart starting to beat faster yet again. He melted after every little kiss and he knew he was done for when he heard the alpha call him 'babe’. “Th-That sounds like a better idea,” he murmured, draping his arms over the other’s shoulders. His idea had mostly been a joke but Keith’s was still better by a long shot.

Keith gave a low chuffing sound as he pulled away to look into Lance’s eyes. He tended to lose himself in them every time. But of course, the last thing he wanted to do, was make the other feel uncomfortable. “Yeah?” He chuckled and nipped lightly at his jaw, “you have anything to add to my idea?” he asked, a hint of amusement to his voice. He wanted to make sure that the omega was completely sure about wanting to be  _his_  omega.

Lance bit back a faint whine when Keith nipped at his jaw, resisting the urge to hide his face. “I mean…I think we both know where this is gonna end up, or where we hope it will end up, so I’m sure I don’t have to add that,” he answered with a quiet chuckle. “But I was also kinda hoping you could…y'know….” Too flustered to say it, he just tapped the scent glands on his own neck and hoped the alpha got the hint.

Keith bit his lip looking down where Lance had been gesturing to. “Y-you sure? I mean… I really  _want_  to…” he blushed somewhat, “but… do you  _really_  want me to mark you?” He swallowed, his face reddening much more at the sound of his own voice saying that. It was something he hoped would happen eventually, but if Lance wanted the alpha to claim him, he sure as hell wouldn’t be opposed.

It was a bit relieving to see that the alpha was just as nervous about it as he was, and hearing the way he asked if he was sure just drove home how badly he wanted this. “Keith, I’ve tried getting over you and I can’t, I can’t see myself with anyone else,” he replied softly. “So yes, I  _really_  want you to mark me.” Saying it out aloud made him kinda freeze for a moment, but his feelings were the same. “I want this, and if you do too then you’re more than welcome to go for it.” Lance tilted his head a bit, baring his neck and giving Keith full access, just to show he meant it.

Keith leaned in, nosing over his scent gland, breathing in the omega’s scent. He kissed over it and continued to do so, leaving a trail of light kisses over the other’s neck. He grazed his teeth lightly over the gland and gave a low pleased growl at how strong Lance’s scent had gotten just by him lightly grazing his teeth over it.

Lance’s heart started pounding in his chest once Keith leaned in and he couldn’t help the breathy noise he let out when the alpha kissed his scent gland, biting his lip and clinging to Keith as the kisses continued on his neck. A slightly louder and surprised whine slipped out of him as Keith dragged his teeth over his scent gland and that growl had him starting to go weak at the knees already. “C-C'mon…” he urged quietly.

Keith pulled him closer, having their hips pressed together like before, “patience…” he whispered, “I want this to be perfect~” he purred out as he continued to tease the omega, kissing across his jaw, until he found his lips once more, Kissing Lance slow and deep, less hungrily than Lance had done to him while they were still in the middle of the dance floor. He hummed against his lips and trailed his fingers lightly over Lance’s neck.

The omega let out a soft huff but relaxed and let himself enjoy the slow pace for now, which wasn’t all that hard. Lance gasped faintly as their hips pressed together again and he resisted the urge to grind on Keith like before, instead letting out a pleasant hum while the alpha kissed his jaw and even when their lips finally met again. He actually really enjoyed keeping the kiss slow and allowing the alpha to lead, though the last part wasn’t that surprising. His hands ended up gently cupping the other’s face while Keith’s hands danced over his neck and filled him with anticipation.

Keith gently moved his hands down Lance’s sides to his hips, kissing back down his neck as his hands moved a little further down. He grazed his fingers over Lance’s ass and moved to grasp his thighs and lift him up a bit so he could hook th omega’s legs over his hips. It made it a bit easier to carry him wherever he wanted to go next. “mmh…” he hummed out, “Lance~” and a soft purr against his neck as he kissed over the scent gland again. He knew he was teasing, but loved the reaction he was getting.

Lance felt his body start heating up as the alpha’s hands slowly traveled south, his breath catching in his throat as Keith’s lips pressed to his neck again. His cheeks flushed a bright red when he felt Keith’s hands on his ass and then his thighs before lifting him, which got a surprised little noise out of the omega. He eagerly hooked his legs over the alpha’s his and felt a pleasant shudder go up his spine when Keith purred his name and his lips brushed over his scent gland. “Keith…” he murmured, baring his neck again in a silent plea. All the teasing was fun, make no mistake, but he really wanted the alpha to claim him.

Keith carried him out of the entryway and into his room, lightly laying the omega on his soft bed. He hummed softly as he leaned in to kiss him deeply and hungrily, crawling over him. The alpha made a low sound from the back of his throat as he once again moved his lips to his neck. He grazed his teeth over the spot a few times before slipping a hand up Lance’s tanktop to feel his heated skin under his fingertips. Lance was right, his bed was much more comfortable than his own.

Lance was a little irritated again when pleading didn’t work but he knew where Keith was taking him so his excitement overpowered the annoyance. He relaxed when his back hit the sheets, his legs still wrapped around Keith, and purred softly as the alpha kissed him, practically melting under his touch and delighting in how riled up he seemed compared to just a few minutes earlier. More whines slipped out him when teeth dragged over his scent gland again, the noise only broken by a soft hum when he felt a warm hand press to his torso. “You can take it off and fully enjoy the view, y'know,” he purred, gesturing to his top.

Keith pulled back and smirked, tugging at the fabric, he pulled it over Lance’s head and tossed it across the room, before he leaned down to press soft kisses all over every inch of the newly exposed skin. He made a soft humming sound as he slowly dragged his tongue over the center of Lance’s chest. The alpha ground down against his hips a bit more, moving his head back up to the other’s lips and kissed him deeply, heatedly.

Lance snickered a little as his tank top was flung to some random corner of the room and watched with half-lidded eyes as Keith kissed pretty much anywhere he could get to. It was something he never thought he’d see, and the lick to his chest was unexpected too, but not unwelcome. He let out a satisfied purr but it was cut off by a sudden moan as the alpha rolled his hips against the omega’s and provided some much needed friction. His hands tangled in Keith’s dark hair as he leaned in and the omega kissed back with just as much fervor, gently nipping at the alpha’s lower lip.

Keith slowly pulled out of the kiss once more, reaching behind himself to tug his muscle shirt over his head and send it across the room as well. He didn’t care, he’d probably find it later. The alpha gave a soft kiss to both of Lance’s pectorals and moved his hands to the waistline of his shorts. He tucked his fingers under the denim fabric, but didn’t do anything else as he kissed back up the center of Lance’s chest and to his neck again, nipping a bit harder at one of the glands, but not breaking the skin.

Lance stared shamelessly once the muscle shirt came off and his hands slipped down to feel all the muscle the alpha had on him. It wasn’t over the top but Keith certainly wasn’t weak either,  _far_  from it. He bit his lip and watched as Keith kissed his chest and hooked his fingers under the hem of his shorts, letting out a quiet huff when nothing was done beyond that, until the alpha nipped at a scent gland and got him to let out a needy moan. The sound was embarrassing but he’d been so pent up for the longest time and Keith insisted on teasing him, which just worked him up even more and was slowly starting to make him feel desperate.

Keith caught a whiff of the desperation in his scent and just chuckled, “I’m getting to it… patience baby~” he purred out, moving his hands to the button on the omega’s shorts. He undid it quickly and started to pull them down off his hips. He continued to kiss over his neck and shoulders, and purred next to his ear “you’re so beautiful… you know that?”

Lance had never been very good with staying patient but he was trying, he was trying his best to keep calm and let Keith have his fun. It was a relief when the alpha finally started pulling his shorts off and he hummed softly as kisses were littered over his skin, his heart skipping a beat as the alpha complimented him. “Heh, you should look in a mirror sometime,” he chuckled quietly. “You’re the prettiest alpha I’ve ever seen and I don’t see you getting enough compliments.”

Keith purred at that, “and I’m sure I’ll be getting just the right amount from you, my omega…” he chuckled and finished tugging Lance’s shorts off. He dropped them off the side of the bed and smiled at the sight below him, tracing a finger down his abdomen. He then reached to his own pants and undid his belt, before he shucked them off as well, leaving him in a pair of black boxer-briefs. He returned to his spot between the omega’s legs and peppered kisses all over his face, “when I claim you… I want you to do the same to me…” he said, pulling back to look at Lance, “I know not many alphas will let their omega mark them as well, but I hear it makes our bond twice as strong.”

Lance’s eyes widened a little when he heard ‘my omega’, something he’d always imagined Keith saying but actually hearing it was so much better. It just made him even more excited, though it was comforting as well. “Y-Yeah, you will,” he said quietly, watching the alpha pull his shorts off. Suddenly, he hoped all the slick hadn’t soaked through his boxers already, he knew it wasn’t nearly as much as when he was in heat but Keith’s teasing riled him up to the point where it was a valid concern. He tried not to worry about it though, instead watching Keith pull off and toss aside his pants, smiling as he came back to cover him in little kisses. The alpha’s request to be marked kinda took Lance by surprise, since omegas marking alphas was almost unheard of, but he didn’t hesitate to agree. “I’d be more than happy to mark you, my alpha,” he hummed softly, smiling up at Keith. “The stronger our bond, the better.”

Keith was happy to hear that Lance was all for marking him. He realized once the shorts were gone, that Lance’s scent was a bit stronger. It made it obvious just what the alpha was doing to him. He smiled warmly “if I do something that you don’t like… tell me to stop.” He said, all the while, hoping that his alpha would listen to Lance if he told him to stop. He’d do his best to keep himself from falling into the alpha mindset.

“I will, I promise,” he reassured his alpha, chuckling a bit. “Believe me, you’ll know if I don’t like something.” Lance trusted Keith though, he didn’t think the alpha would actually do anything he didn’t like or intentionally harm him and even if he got carried away, the omega could still get him to stop. His genetics didn’t really allow him to build up a whole lot of muscle but he could shove Keith off if he really needed to. For now though, he was more than happy to just lay there and let Keith do whatever, melting at the sight of that warm smile.

Keith nodded slowly and moved so he could kiss over his chest and stomach again, slowly inching lower as he did so. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the intoxicating aroma that was coming from Lance. He’d smelled sweet omegas before, but none had a scent that was quite literally mouthwatering. He had to stop for a moment, so he didn’t end up drooling over his omega, literally. He wiped his mouth and muttered an apology under his breath, before he slowly started to pull at the elastic on Lance’s boxers. The alpha looked up at him to make sure he was still in the clear.

Lance smiled softly as he gazed down at the alpha, getting more and more excited the further down Keith went. He saw the other’s eyes roll back and decided to take it as a compliment, although it looked strange and probably would have been concerning in almost any other context, and chuckled quietly when the alpha wiped his mouth. “Nothing to be sorry for,” he hummed after the apology. There’d been multiple times where Lance felt the same way after getting too close to the alpha, he was just better at hiding it. He nodded to Keith when he looked up and felt relieved with how careful he was being, always making sure Lance actually wanted something, which only made him even more sure that he wanted this and that he wanted  _Keith_.

When Keith got the okay, he pulled Lance’s boxers off, leaving him completely exposed to him. Keith stared for a moment before smirking. “You’re pretty big for an omega…~” he teased before leaning down and kissing at Lance’s inner thighs softly. He left little bites along the omega’s soft thighs and slowly worked his way upward.

Lance felt a bit self-conscious once he was fully exposed but refused to let it get the better of him and instead lazily sprawled out, spreading his legs while his alpha stared. That pretty much cleared up any self-consciousness and Keith’s teasing made him ease up even more, despite the blushing. “I’m sure you still beat me when it comes to size,” he purred, watching as Keith leaned down. Seeing the alpha’s head between his thighs was really doing things to him and feeling his lips and teeth against such a sensitive spot was even better, coaxing small moans out of the omega.

Keith moved his hands to cup his omega’s ass. He hummed and kissed up a little higher, lightly running his tongue along the omega’s shaft, before taking him fully into his mouth. The alpha gave a soft satisfied hum at the taste of the other, sending vibrations through him. He closed his eyes and slowly swirled his head over the tip. He just wanted to make his omega feel good. He wouldn’t claim him until he was sure he was absolutely satisfied.

The omega’s breath hitched in his throat just slightly when Keith cupped his ass and he let out a moan as the alpha’s tongue pressed against his shaft. An even louder moan fell past his lips as the alpha’s mouth took in the entirety of his dick and he had to consciously keep his hips from bucking upwards, especially after Keith hummed around him. He whined while Keith continued to pleasure him, lightly gripping at the sheets and feeling his slick slowly start leaking out thanks to just how aroused he was.

Keith moved his hand a bit and ran his index finger just ever so gently over his omega’s entrance, feeling just how wet he was. Oh… That definitely explained the sweet scent. Keith probed the very tip of his index finger inside as he found a nice pace to bob his head over Lance’s dick, pulling off only to tease the head with the tip of his tongue. He looked up at the omega as he continued to work him over, his pupils were blown wide to the point that there was only a sliver of the violet-indigo iris. His scent was definitely portraying that he was incredibly turned on.

Lance whimpered a little as Keith’s finger brushed over his entrance and keened when the tip of it slipped inside him, even just the slightest intrusion sending a jolt of pleasure through him. It had been a while since he’d been touched there, by his own hands or otherwise, and it felt good to even the slightest bit of something inside him again. “K-Keith, please…” he whined, slightly pushing his hips forward to take in more of the alpha’s finger. He was wet and needy and the way his alpha was looking at him didn’t help, it only made him want more.

Keith shivered hearing his omega pleading for something. The needy scent made it completely clear exactly what he was asking. The alpha pulled off with a soft 'pop’ and licked his lips, “I don’t want to hurt you…” he said with a slight purr to his voice, and added a second finger, pushing both inside of the omega, extra slowly. He licked his lips as he watched Lance’s face. He slowly thrusted his fingers inside him, and worked him open for him. “I’ll get to it… don’t you worry about that.”

Lance whined again when Keith pulled away but smiled when he heard the soft tone and slight purr as his alpha said he didn’t want to hurt him. He hadn’t been pleading for the alpha’s dick just yet but the reminder of what was to come later made him bite his lip, which stifled the sharp moan he let out as another finger slipped in alongside the first. The stretch felt good and he continued letting out breathy moans as Keith worked his hole open and watched him, rolling his hips against the alpha’s hand “Oh g-god, that feels amazing,” he keened. “S'been too long since I’ve been touched there…”

Keith gave a lighthearted-chuckle “has it now?” He smirked, curling his fingers as if searching for something. He kissed back up the omega’s chest to his neck, and then across his jaw to his soft lips. He kissed him deeply, softly taking his lower lip between his teeth for a moment as he added another finger, curling it as well as the other two. He felt his middle finger brush against something, and smirked as he pressed a bit more against the bundle of nerves that he had been searching for. “There it is…~” he purred out.

He could practically hear the smirk in Keith’s tone and he would have playfully shoved him off if he weren’t so desperate, and he was even less inclined to shove the alpha away when he started kissing back up his chest and eventually to his lips. Lance eagerly returned the kiss and moaned into it as another finger pushed inside him, though the sound was less muffled with Keith biting his lip. There was almost no muffling the cry he let out as Keith fingers pressed against that one little spot inside of him though and his back arched off the bed a little as he whimpered. “Oh fuck,  _K-Keith_  right there, don’t stop!” he babbled, clinging to his alpha.

Keith growled as he thrust his fingers a bit more, making sure to hit that same spot over and over. His free hand moved to remove his boxer-briefs and give himself relief from the tight confines of them. He let out a relieved sigh when he was finally able to kick them off the bed. “So good for me~” he purred out, “my gorgeous omega~” words that were clearly more from his alpha, “you open up so beautifully, Lance…” he leaned back down to kiss and nip at his thighs once more, continuing to stretch him open. He wanted this to be as comfortable as possible.

Lance continued to moan his alpha’s name and babble as Keith’s fingers pumped in and out of him, consistently hitting his prostate and getting the omega to unintentionally dig his nails into and claw at Keith’s back. The alpha’s fingers were thicker than his own and it had been a while since he was stretched so having three inside him kinda hurt but it was so worth it and the pain was quickly fading. He whimpered as Keith praised him and started attacking his thighs again. Between that and the fingers hitting his prostate, he could already feel himself getting close to the edge and he wasn’t sure if he could hold back even if he wanted to.

Keith slowly pulled his fingers out and looked up at Lance with a loving gaze. He used the excess slick to coat himself. He gave a reassuring smile to his omega, “you ready?” he asked, making sure to leave a few more kisses on his neck and chest. His heart was thundering against his own rib cage, threatening to burst from its confines. He wouldn’t lie, he was nervous and yet quite excited. He had fantasized about this day for a very long time. Probably since day one if he thought about it.

A whine of protest left him at the same time Keith’s fingers did but he went quiet once he saw the alpha slicking himself up and only then did he notice just how big he was. Lance had been distracted when the alpha was stripping but now he couldn’t help staring and he was admittedly even more nervous now, his heart beating faster because he knew he was going to feel like he was being split open. “J-Just gimme a sec…” he panted, closing his eyes and trying to calm down a bit. He’d thought about this moment a lot and he wanted it to be kinda slow and sweet, so he’d rather not be moaning like a pornstar while it was happening.

Keith could tell how nervous Lance was, his scent gave it away more than anything. He slowly cupped his face, “it’s okay… we’ll go as slow. You can set your own pace.” Keith kissed him tenderly, “I’d never force you into anything…”

Lance smiled and relaxed as the alpha’s hands cupped his face and he kissed back, the reassuring words putting him at ease as well. He was the good kind of nervous, mostly, but he still appreciated how gentle Keith was being. Everything about Keith was so comforting and yet so exciting at the same time and the omega couldn’t get enough. After a little bit longer, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers though his alpha’s dark hair. “I know you would never do that, I trust you,” he hummed, spreading his legs once again. “But I’m ready now and I’m all yours, Keith.”

Keith let out a breath and nodded, positioning himself as he lifted one of Lance’s legs over his shoulder. He kept his eyes on the soft blue of his omega’s, and slowly, ever so gently, entered him. He let his head fall back as he resisted the urge to just fill him completely, his alpha practically screaming at him to do so. Yet, he held back, going nice and easy to make sure he didn’t hurt his omega.

Lance adjusted a little after Keith lifted his leg and felt only slightly embarrassed by the position, knowing how exposed he was. He relaxed and gazed up at his alpha with half-lidded eyes as he felt Keith lining himself up. When he felt Keith start pushing into him, his breath caught in his throat for a moment before he whined, biting his lip and clutching at the sheets as the stretch burned and sent a pleasant shudder through him. “Oh good  _god_ , you’re thick…” he keened.

Keith kissed over his face, purring softly to try and get the omega to relax as he slowly inched into his lover, “I got you… If you need to stop, don’t be afraid to tell me so.” he said with another sweet, tender kiss to Lance’s lips. He shivered slightly at the tight wet heat that was slowly engulfing him, it was incredibly hard for him to hold back, but he’d go slow just like he’d promised.

The omega eased up a little once again as his alpha comforted him and showered him in affection. It was hard  _not_  to relax when Keith was being so sweet and gentle, always checking in with him and giving him every chance to stop if he wanted to, and the feeling of the alpha’s lips against his own filled him with content. “Y-You’re fine for now,” he whined, trying to stay a bit quieter. “Just keep going, it feels good…”

Keith nodded and continued until his hips were pressed against the soft skin of Lance’s ass. He gave a shaky breath as he stayed as still as he could, twitching inside the omega at the feeling of him wrapped around him “oh my  _god_ …” he breathed out, looking him over. “so  _tight_  h-holy shit…” Keith leaned down to peck his lips a few times, “tell me when, baby…”

Lance let out a low whine once Keith bottomed out against him and let his eyes flutter closed for just a moment. There was still some pain but it was quickly receding and the feeling of the alpha’s dick inside him made it so worth the pain and all the teasing. “Mmmm fuck, Keith…” he moaned, moving his hips just slightly and gasping a little. “God, I can really feel you stretching me out and f-filling me up..” He felt so stretched, he was slightly concerned that he might rip in half.

“You take me so well,  _Kitten_ ~” he purred out, humming softly as he kissed over his face again, just loving on him as he shifted just a bit, careful not to make too much movement, but it was a bit uncomfortable with how hard he was. He licked his lips and kissed Lance deeply, moving his hips just a little to test the waters.

Lance whimpered and even shivered a little as the nickname rolled off Keith’s tongue, the tone of his voice causing the omega to melt. It was almost embarrassing, just how far gone he was for Keith, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He let the alpha dominate the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck once again, keeping him close. When Keith started moving his hips though he broke the kiss and moaned, rolling his own hips a bit and shuddering. “Oh sh-shit, more, keep moving!” he pleaded. “Please, alpha, I want more…”

Keith gave a slow nod and moved a bit more, rolling his hips slowly, a little at a time, feeling it start to get a little easier to slide in and out of his omega “o-oh fuck…” he breathed out, leaning his forehead against his shoulder, breathing softly against his chest. He kept himself going slow, moaning solftly at the feeling of the tight wetness engulfing him. He bit his lip and started to move just a bit quicker, still feeling himself sliding in and out just as easy as before, “y-you still good there?” he asked.

Even the slightest amount of movement felt good and he didn’t bother trying to stop the small moans spilling past his lips, which his neighbors probably weren’t too happy about but that was the last thing on his mind right now. Lance felt amazing and the pleasure was getting better and better with each small thrust in and out of him, and it only got better when Keith picked up the pace a little. “Y-Yeah, I’m doing g-great,” he replied between moans, rolling his hips against his alpha’s.

When Keith was completely sure Lance could take it, he picked his other leg up and put both over his shoulder so he could go just a little bit deeper within the omega. It wouldn’t be long at all until he was ready to burst, but of course, as an alpha he could go quite a few times. He slowed down a bit, so he didn’t release prematurely, or before Lance did.

Lance whined when he felt the alpha press even further inside of him, and let his arms drop back against the bed when his other leg was slung over Keith’s shoulder, which gave the alpha a good angle to thrust at. He started feeling just a bit impatient again, when Keith seemed to insist on keeping it slow and teasing. “is that all you got…?” he teased breathlessly. “ _C’mon._ …”

Keith looked at Lance and smirked a bit, “you think you can handle it~?” He asked in a teasing tone before he let go and started to thrust harder into the other, rocking his hips back slowly just to slam right back in. A low, primal growl escaped from the back of his throat as he lifted Lance up just a bit more to hit that sweet spot once again. He continued to do so, over and over again, “let me hear you, my omega. Don’t hold anything back from your alpha~.”

Lance could tell he was gonna get what he wanted from the moment he saw the smirk on his alpha’s face. “I just told you, I’m not gonna br– ah!” he began to reply, cut off by a gasp and a moan as Keith started thrusting harder. That pretty much cut off any snarky reply he was going to make, he was already keening and moaning too much. The alpha’s menacing growl sent a shudder up his spine and his whimpering only got louder as his prostate was hit with every thrust. “Oh g-god,  _yes_!” he whined, obeying his alpha. “Th-That’s it, right there baby,  _fuck_ , don’t stop!”

Keith was more than happy to oblige. He closed his eyes and continued to thrust deeply into his omega “o- _oh fuck_  Lance….” he breathed out. He hadn’t thought about it, but the sounds and words coming from his omega were  _really_  doing it for him. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. The alpha let out a low moan and leaned forward, again angling a bit better, to kiss and nip where he would mark and claim the omega as his.

Lance’s back arched a bit once again and his hands clutched at the sheets as Keith kept ramming into him, hitting his sweet spot every time and tearing the most lewd noises from the omega. Yeah, his neighbors were probably going to file a noise complaint but this was  _so_  worth it. He whined when he felt his alpha lean in and start nipping at one of his scent glands again, making him tremble with anticipation. “K-Keith, I– fuck! I’m getting  _c-close_ ,” he whimpered. “Holy shit… _please_  keep going!”

Keith growled as he picked up the pace a little, “go ahead baby…. I’m right behind you…” he panted out against Lance’s neck. He really wasn’t going to last long at  _all_. The sounds accompanied with the sensation of it all were going to push him over the edge, quickly. He nipped a bit harder at his neck, not exactly hard enough to leave a mark though.

Lance couldn’t help the small keen that left him when Keith called him 'baby’ or the rise in volume once again as the alpha sped things up. The omega continued to moan and whine as he felt himself rapidly approaching the edge, his alpha’s name constantly falling past his lips. After one particularly sharp thrust to his prostate, he fell apart and cried out, his back arching as he made a mess of himself and tightened around the alpha. “ _Keith!_ ” he whimpered. “A-Ah fuck,  _fuck_ , Keith!”

Keith gave another growl, “mmh… Lance… I want to knot you~” he admitted, trying to keep himself just on the edge until he got the go ahead from his rather vocal omega. He knew he was being rather blunt, but he couldn’t exactly stop himself, or rather, his alpha.

The omega was surprised he could even hear Keith over his own noise and through the sort of zoned out haze that was starting to come over him as he slowly came down from his high, but he did and the last four words pulled another small whine from him. “D-Do it, knot me,” he pleaded, rolling his hips as best he could. “I wanna feel all of you.”

That confirmation was all that Keith needed to push all the way inside, knot and all. He finally let go and let it swell until they were quite literally stuck together, as a low growl erupted from Keith’s throat. He kissed the gland a few times before finally biting down with enough force to puncture the skin and mark Lance as his. He climaxed almost instantly afterward, letting out a low moan against the spot where his teeth were latched.

Lance cried out again as the knot slipped inside him and began to swell, the overstimulation and the added stretch making him shudder. He winced and let out a yelp out pain when Keith finally marked him, the noise soon turning into yet another of pleasure. The omega remembered he was supposed to mark his alpha as well and did just that, sinking his teeth in just as he felt Keith release inside him, sending another pleasant little shiver up his spine.

Keith winced a bit at the feeling of the omega’s teeth breaking through his skin, a sharp hiss of pain was all he gave, thrusting shallowly, unable to move much because of the knot. He removed his teeth and licked over the newly formed bond mark with a low purr from his chest. Lance was officially his omega, no one else could have him.

Lance moaned faintly against Keith’s skin when the alpha continued to just barely thrust into him. After a moment or so, he pulled away and licked his lips before running his tongue over the mark as well, humming contentedly and pressing light kisses over the new bond mark. He was a bit worn out from the moment, but he was happy as well, now that he’d been knotted and marked by an alpha–  _his_  alpha.

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s neck and let out a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around him. He knew that Matt and Shiro would most likely chew him out for mating Lance so soon, but he didn’t care. Lance was his omega now, and no one could tell him otherwise. He had a matching bond mark to prove it. “My omega…~” he purred out, kissing Lance’s cheek, “finally…”

Lance smiled as the alpha’s arms slipped around him and he let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around Keith after a moment. He could still feel the pain of the bite but it was so worth it, no matter how much it hurt or what Hunk would probably say when he saw it. The big guy would probably be more worried about him than anything but he could still imagine the hint of disappointment that would be in his voice. Oh well. “It’s about time, huh?” he chuckled quietly. “I’m glad you’re finally my alpha, the wait was worth it.”

“It definitely was…” Keith said, kissing his cheek. He rolled them over carefully, so Lance could be more comfortable without the alpha’s weight on his chest. He gently stroked his hair and kissed at his cheek and even left a few soft kisses on his lips. “We should sleep… I’ll make breakfast once… well..” he glanced down at where they were still joined and laughed softly, “we can’t exactly move much right now, so a couple hours of sleep will do us good.” He sat up slowly so he could grab the blankets and pull them up around them both, “and I’ll even run you a bath when we wake up…”

Lance smiled at the sweet kiss to his cheek and bit back a faint whine as Keith rolled them over, making the knot shift around just slightly. He relaxed pretty quickly when the alpha started petting his hair and showering him in affection though and he purred lightly, smiling more with every little kiss. “Mmm…sleep sounds like a good idea,” he snickered, getting cozy under the blanket. They still had caffeine pumping through them but it wasn’t like they could use any more of that energy at the moment so sleep was just about their only option. “So does breakfast and a bath, but I’ll only get in if you join me.”

“Mmhm…” Keith smiled at his words, “that was pretty much the plan, babe…” He yawned, his body a bit exhausted from not getting enough sleep throughout the week. “So glad I don’t have to work again until Monday…” he said. He didn’t mind helping Coran out at the college, but he wasn’t looking forward to the giggly omega girls. At least he had a mark to show off so they’d leave him alone.

“Lucky,” he groaned, snuggling a bit closer. “I have to work Sunday.” Lance really didn’t want to but he had to make rent somehow, and being able to eat was pretty neat too so he’d like to keep that going as well. The fact that Keith had called him 'babe’ again though made him feel better about everything and anything, he was too happy to be actually upset at the moment.

Keith closed his eyes with a small yawn and wrapped his arms tighter and more securely around Lance, “we’ll spend all day together tomorrow, just you and me… how does that sound?” He suggested, actually looking forward to being able to show off his omega to the public.

Lance smiled as his alpha held him tighter, feeling safe and content curled up beside his mate. He probably could have stayed this way forever if they had the time. “It sounds like it could potentially be one of the best days of my life,” he chuckled. “Besides today, of course, today is definitely at the top of the list of best days.”

Keith nodded, yawning slightly, “yeah… definitely.” he agreed, nuzzling against the new bond mark he’d made on his omega. “Maybe we’ll take a walk to the beach or something… I dunno.” he chuckled and closed his eyes. He was down right exhausted, most likely because he hadn’t exerted so much energy in one night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr 
> 
> My regular blog: https://fonceink.tumblr.com/
> 
> My NSFW blog: https://top-keith.tumblr.com/


End file.
